zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rycerz Artorias
Rycerz Artorias jest tytułowym, upadłym bohaterem z dodatku Artorias of the Abyss do gry Dark Souls. Biografia Sir Artorias był jednym z Czterech Rycerzy Lorda Gwyna. Pojawia się tylko w przeszłości, ponieważ jest martwy w czasie, gdy główny bohater ucieka z Azylu Nieumarłych. Rycerz Artorias nosił charakterystyczny pancerz, wraz z wilczym pierścieniem. Ponadto walczył wielkim mieczem i tarczą. Był on przyjacielem Alviny z przymierza Leśnego Łowcy, a wielki wilk o imieniu Sif był jego towarzyszem broni, który teraz strzeże jego grobu i ma przy sobie specjalny pierścień – Przymierze Artoriasa. Artorias polował na Mroczne Upiory i był w stanie przemierzać Otchłań, dzięki mocy swego pierścienia, który uzyskał po zawarciu przymierza z tamtejszymi bestiami, uniemożliwiając mu pochłonięcie przez pustkę. W uznaniu jego działań, otrzymał jeden ze skarbów Anor Londo – srebrny naszyjnik, który pozwolił mu odpierać mroczne czary. Kiedy Oolacile zostało zagrożone przez Otchłań stworzoną przez Manusa, Artorias i Sif przybyli tam, aby uratować krainę i uprowadzoną księżniczkę Dusk. Niestety ponieśli sromotną porażkę, a Artorias poświęcił się, by ochronić Sifa za pomocą swojej tarczy oczyszczenia, wznosząc barierę wokół młodego wilka. Pochłonięty przez mrok rycerz, został spaczony wraz ze swoim już przeklętym mieczem. Następnie jego cierpienia zostały skrócone przez Wybranego Nieumarłego, po ich spotkaniu w Koloseum Oolacile. Podczas spotkania z Goughiem Sokole Oko, olbrzym dziękuje graczowi, że uwolnił rycerza od jego męki i pozwolił mu umrzeć, zachowując honor. Artorias był pamiętany przez wieki jako bohater. W czasach Lothric powstał Nieumarły Legion Farrona, powszechnie nazywany Stróżami Otchłani. Przyjęli oni wilczą krew i mówi się, że ich dusze są ze sobą powiązane oraz stanowią jedność z duszą „mistrza wilczej krwi”, czyli najprawdopodobniej Artoriasa. Dzierżąc potężne miecze wzorowane na jego i posługując się dzikim, drapieżnym stylem walki, legion brał udział w prawdziwej wojnie z mrokiem Otchłani, w której ich mistrz walczył wieki temu. Charakterystyka Wygląd Kiedy Wybrany Nieumarły natrafia na niego, okazuje się, że rycerz został już całkowicie zepsuty przez Otchłań. Widać to po gnijącym wyglądzie jego zbroi i mrocznej aurze, która go otacza. Jego zranione, lewe ramię jest prawdopodobnie wynikiem próby ocalenia swojego wilczego towarzysza przed pustką, za pomocą teraz brakującej tarczy. W prawej ręce dzierży wielki miecz, który również został skażony, ale nadal jest bardzo skuteczny. Straciwszy rozsądek, rycerz porusza się w nieokiełznany sposób, wydaje groźne ryki i wyje spod swojego hełmu. Osobowość Niegdyś znany jako jeden z najbardziej lojalnych, opiekuńczych i godnych zaufania rycerzy Gwyna, Artorias w końcu oszalał po kontakcie z Otchłanią. Przed walką z nim widać, że w dużej mierze stracił zdrowie psychiczne, bezlitośnie zabijając rozdętogłowego stwora, rzucając zwłokami w Wybranego Nieumarłego i groźnie wyjąc podczas walki. Ciekawostki * Artorias ma niewykorzystany dialog znajdujący się w plikach gry. * Przypuszcza się, że Artorias miał romantyczny związek z Ciaran, zanim został zmieniony przez Otchłań. * Artorias jest jedynym bossem, który nie upuszcza człowieczeństwa po śmierci. * Przed mgłą można usłyszeć głębokie oddychanie Artoriasa. Galeria Plik:Artorias artwork.jpg|Jedna z grafik promocyjnych Artoriasa Plik:Knight Artorias the Abysswalker.png Plik:Knight Artorias kills Bloat.png|Artorias zabija rozdętogłowego potwora Plik:Knight Artorias about to throw Bloat.png|Artorias zamierza rzucić zwłokami w Wybranego Nieumarłego. Plik:Artorias vs Chosen Undead.png|Artorias przeciwko Wybranemu Nieumarłemu. en:Knight Artorias Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dark Souls Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Mroczni rycerze Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Dark Fantasy Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Ze spranym mózgiem Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z retrospekcji Kategoria:Pośmiertni Kategoria:Dziedzice Kategoria:Tytułowi Kategoria:Pionki Kategoria:Zło z przeszłości Kategoria:Medium Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Dzikusy Kategoria:Wojownicy